


Strawberry Cheesecake

by Mrs_Sourwolf_Malik



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Sourwolf_Malik/pseuds/Mrs_Sourwolf_Malik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suddenly Derek is not so tired...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry Cheesecake

Derek dragged his tired body to the kitchen where he knew his mate was. He covered his mouth as he yawned and blinked a few times before his eyes settled on the slumped body eating something that smelled a lot like strawberry cheesecake. "Did the kids finally settle down?" Stiles asked coming around the counter and leaning against it, opening his arms for Derek. Derek nodded a rested his head against his shoulder. "Adrian went to sleep quickly but Jace wanted me to read him a bedtime story." Stiles made a sound that let Derek know that he was listening and understood. "How many chapters did he made you read from City of Ashes?" Derek opened his mouth as Stiles held the spoon up to his lips, and chewed on the creamy dessert before answering. "4. I swear, I never should've promised Cora to name one of my kids after one of her favorite book series character." Stiles chuckled and finished the last of the cheesecake before straighting up. "Well too late now." Derek stepped away and watched as his husband, though he preferred the word mate, threw the plastic plate away and put the spoon in the sink. Derek tried to stifle a yawn but failed which made stiles roll his eyes. "You silly wolf. Come on. Lets go to bed. Maybe I'll let you take a shower first in the morning. " Derek smiled as they made their way towards their room, hand in hand. Suddenly a thought occurred to him. He could feel the sugar from the cheesecake running through his veins. He smirked and turned to stiles who looked up at him confused. "You know...I'm not so tired anymore..." Stiles looked at him weirdly before smirking. "Last one to the room is a bottom!"

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'm obsessed with the Mortal Instruments; Sue me!


End file.
